Horō Kokoro (Hollow Heart)
by Getsuga TENSHOU 15
Summary: RATED M: Scenes of a sexual nature, violent lemons. ORIHIME x DARK ICHIGO. It's intended to be a OneShot, but I have wrote chapters following it. I'll decide at a later date whether or not to add the extra chapters, based on what you guys think.


Orihime Inoue hummed her favourite tune, blissfully unaware of the cold eyes watching her naked body manoeuvre around, behind the translucent shield that was the bright orange shower curtain. Behind the curtain, she stood in the path of the warm liquid pellets refracting from her skin, soothing her aches caused by the brisk, winter weather. Her hairpins had been left behind in her bedroom, a mistake that made his plan all the more simple to carry out. She had no protection. No defence. She was a mere, vulnerable little human, the onna of whom his hollow, unbeating heart craved.

He breathed softly, quietening his actions so that he could hear hers. The curtain did little to shield her body, as her silhouette could clearly be defined from his side of the obstruction. He could see right through to her elven face, her fiery cascades, hell, even the smooth contours of her thighs that she rubbed with her soft, dainty hands. But the thing that stuck out the most was how clear he could see her breasts, full and firm, rounded to perfection. The breasts that shifted with each motion, rising and falling as her lungs filled up with Oxygen, as her heart pulsed the streams of blood around her enchanting veins.

He could stay in a trance like this forever. Listening to her blood gush across her body, as her naïve blushes flared in her cheeks. But he craved more. He needed more. He would get more. His steps began by their own accord, as mindless lust drove him to insanity and back, whipping the curtain open with a swift movement, his slick onyx nails almost shredding the fabric in his grasp. Orihime whined, covering her soaked body up with soapy hands, flushing as her skin became too slippery to cover.

"Wh-what..." She paused, her stutters overwhelming her as she studied the man before her. "You look like Kurosaki-kun..."  
_"Tch, thanks."_ His distorted voice sent chills down her spine, his sarcastic tone plunging deep into her mind, shredding all logic she had remaining.

"But... No... Hollow-san... How did you get out?" He narrowed his demonic gaze, as a grin plastered his face at her ludicrous question.  
_"Does it really matter __**how**__ I got out? Isn't it more worrying to you that I'm here... In your shower... Naked with a beautiful woman?"_ Her gaze drifted south, her doe gaze startled upon seeing his lower regions bare, and erect at that too.

"N-no! Get out, don't touch me!" He backed her up into the corner of the shower, as she fell out of the path of the water. He ducked his head, his slick silver hair darkening to a number of different shades of gray, as his eyes became buried in the tufts exuding from his bangs. The liquid bullets ricocheted from his hard, toned chest, the muscles acting as something sharing features of both granite and marble under her quivering hands.

_"So I'm not allowed to touch you, but you can touch me without consent?" _Orihime gasped, tearing her hands away from his skin, shifting her gaze, shame running through her system. His ashen skin gleamed like nothing she'd ever seen before, as a thousand droplets dripped onto his skin, meandering down the contours of his muscled torso. She couldn't help it. She wanted to feel his cold skin once more.

"Hollow-san-"  
_"Call me Shiro."_  
"Shiro-san..."  
_"Tch... You're quite the tenacious one, ain't you?"_  
"I... I don't know what you mean..."  
_"You want to touch me. So touch me."_  
"But then that would give you reason to touch me."

_"Tch.. Princess, as if I need your consent to touch you. If I want to take you and fuck you right here, right now, then I'll do it. If I want to pin you down against the bed, and break your body, then I'll do it." _She whimpered under his mind numbing reiatsu, which flared through pure ire, overwhelming her body as she fell limp. Her hands pressed against his chest, ashamed by her libido having its say for the first time in her life. Her thighs rubbed together subconsciously, as she felt her core become all the more tender as the seconds went by. She gazed into his twisted eyes, studying the abnormal colour scheme of his body.

The black sclera flickered with lust, as a thousand shades of onyx formed clusters under the desolate gaps of his mind. The irises gleamed an unearthly amber, glazed with a million more shades, such as honey, copper, and gold. His skin was a pale silver, one might call it ashen white, his flesh hard yet smooth under the feather light touch of her fingertips. His psychotic grin enticed her, as she caught a glimpse of his blue-gray tongue through his pure white teeth. His demonic image may have exuded a sense of bloodlust to the atmosphere, but his frozen ambience drew her in, holding her a willing prisoner under his command. A thick row of muscles adorned his stomach, a god knows how many-pack, with the pulsating flesh thumping under her touch. She glanced up, breaking out of her passionate trance, attracted by the brutal laughs echoing from his husky throat.

_"Are you quite done, Hime? I got a pressing appointment with __**King**__ soon after this. I need to gloat to him about how I claimed the virtuous princess before he could."_ Orihime tilted her head, her eyebrows knitted together with confusion.

"King?"  
_"Tch... Guess __**King**__ never tells you about his counterpart. __**King**__ is the pathetic weakling you know as __**Ichigo**__."_ Orihime's wild eyes grew at his name, her body convulsing as his palms grew attached to her hips. "Now, now... You even said so yourself that I look like him. I am his inner hollow, after all. And I'm here to claim his onna." His sharpened teeth found the delicate flesh of her neck, biting harshly as he drew blood from the pulsing taunter. His lips crushed against her, bruising every inch of skin possible, as the foul beast restrained her wrists from pushing him away. He trailed his hand down over her ample breasts, slitting his nails into the flesh surrounding her apex, grinning at her cries of pain.

He left trails of blood, scarlet smears adorning her cheeks, neck, breasts and lips, as his nails dug through a few layers of skin, trailing down the flat plane of her stomach, cupping her lower region in his cold palm. She cursed, as ice brushed her in tender areas, her body reacting to his will. He crushed his lips against her temple, breathing harshly against her pulse racing, as her heartbeat became amplified under his touch. His fingers buried themselves inside her core, as he used his hand to nudge her legs apart, gaining more access to her haven. His palm stimulated the bud of nerves, as the bony fingers thrusted deep inside of her, drawing out all of her moans, shattering the serene air around them.

_"Heh, you're quite the loud one, eh?"_ Orihime muttered something incoherent under her breathless pants, shaking her head as her chest rose and fell rapidly. He continued his thrusts, amazed at how eager she was for him to take her, her body prepared and moist for his upcoming entrance. He peered down at her hands digging into the walls, frowning as he saw a golden opportunity for her to do some work. His sudden proximity caused Orihime to groan, the hairs on the back of her neck standing erect under his cold breaths.

_"Orihime... Don't think you can get away with your chores just because you're royalty."_ Her dazed eyes flickered open, her pouted lips releasing droplets of graceful moans. He smirked, his spare hand taking hers, wrapping it around his stiff limb, thrusting forward into her clutch, telling her what to do. She nodded, her innocent face tinted a hue of dusty rose through her naïve and bashful nature. Her dainty hand began tracing his manhood, her thumb brushing past the head with a soft, silk-like texture. The hollow before her grinned, pressing his forehead against hers with a skull-shattering force.

"Shiro-san..." Her glazed eyes traced his, her soul crestfallen with the shame of her betrayal. This creature shared the same features as Ichigo, only with a different colour scheme. He shared the same voice, albeit distorted. This was a part of Ichigo. So surely this couldn't be classed as her being unfaithful. A low growl oscillated from his throat, thrumming harshly with a pulsating beat, as though offended by the onna's thoughts.  
_"Why do you give two shits about __**him**__, Hime?"_  
"I... I care about Ichigo." The hollow forced his hand further inside of her, forcing her screams to penetrate the air around them.

_"Tch, don't give me that bullshit. If you cared so much about him, you'd've done more to fight me off."_ Her whimpers resounded, as her actions slurred, her hand retracting away from him. "Did I tell you to stop?" She shook her head, tears streaming down her face as she panted. "Then you best damn well carry on." Her sobs buried deep in his conscience, stimulating a sadistic fragment of his mind, pushing him into a deeper state of bloodlust. His animalistic instincts overwhelmed him, as he succumbed to the euphoric state of barbarity. His cold, callous nature drove him to insanity, as his nails dug into her hips, drawing blood as he picked her up, slamming her against the wall in a swift movement.

"Shiro-san... You're hurting me..."  
_"No shit."_ He glimpsed at her beaten body, her cheeks beginning to swell, crimson crystals smeared across her body, dripping from the tiling she was pressed against.  
"Shiro-san..." Her panicked cries snapped him out of his trance, as his teeth dug deep into her neck once more. "Shiro-san, please..."

He let out a low groan, running his palms along the tiles, leaving bloody handprints along the walls of the shower. He pushed forward, crushing the obstacle awaiting within, grinning as he saw her face flush over, her body writhing with pure pain. He could hear her heart pulsate under her chest, building up enough momentum to break out of its cage constructed of bone and flesh.

"Shiro-san..." She tilted her head back, stubbornly refusing to admit her gratification in the attention he was providing her with. The reactions of her body portrayed the truth, as her core became loose around him, showing little resistance towards her demonic lover. Her arms pressed against his shoulders, holding on for her life in an amorous embrace.

His heavy body pressed against hers forced shivers down her spine, as his sharp, hollow breaths ran down her neck, drawing her into an inevitable, indestructible trance; the irresistible charm of his ruthless, playful nature enchanted her, as she tilted her head back, moaning in time to the swift, callous thrusts fracturing her body.

She felt ashamed of the reality, as her so-called sinless blushes seduced the heartless demon crushing her; her mouth may lie, her eyes may deceive, but her heart could never desert the facts placed right before her: she needed him by her side for the rest of her existence. His form was but an image, it was his personality she craved. The Ichigo she knew combined with his counterpart sequestrated from her naked eye formed the man she would always lust for. The man she would give her life for. The man she loved in what used to be a confidential manner.

But not for any longer. She wanted the world to know of the flame coursing through her heart at that exact moment. She wanted the world to know of her cupidity. She wanted the world to know of the toxic poison spreading throughout her veins, like a fire blessed with an infinite amount of Oxygen.

"Shiro-san..." Her breaths became slick, hoarse even, as their reiatsu combined, their souls stitching together with the blood promises made. Her spiritual pressure flickered, as her eyes closed, praying for the moment to never end. "It feels good, Shiro-san..." She bit her swollen lip, shaking her head as she denied the humiliating cries escaping her body. His grip tightened around her hips, groaning down her fragile neck, as a harsh chuckle left his onyx lips.

_"Princess... I know everything __**King**__ is thinking..."_ His voice oscillated in sensual purrs, his malicious gaze slitting deep into her mind, blazing flames within her skull as images leaked through to her. _"Right now, he's moping over you. He's out trying to fight hollows just to take his mind off of you. He let his guard slip for one moment, and I managed to escape his mind. And guess what? He's sunk so far into grief; he hasn't even noticed my absence! You know what that means?"_

She shook her head, wishing she had the courage to steal a priceless kiss from the beast before her. He grinned, able to read her thoughts, edging his face closer, as though about to follow her wishes.  
_ "It means I can slip out whenever the hell I want. Which, in turn, means that you will be seeing so much of me from now on. Understand?"_

"Hai, Shiro-sama." He grinned at her convulsing state, her unconscious mind unaware of how she'd just addressed the hollow.  
_"Am I your Master?"_ She whimpered as his reiatsu increased with overwhelming passion, shrouding her, as though dark vines coiled themselves around her body, veiling her with a thick, plasma-like blanket.

"Hai, Shiro-sama."

_"Good onna."  
_

Orihime opened her eyes, as sweat began to form across her forehead, fusing with the liquid pellets showering over them. She flushed, letting her lust guide her actions, like a candle through the black mists, brushing her lips across his, in a heart-stopping kiss. The hollow froze under her precarious actions, smirking as he returned the kiss. His tongue had an unusual texture, as it drifted past her lips, splitting them as he parted his. The rough flesh was comparable to sandpaper, as it danced in the warm cavern of her mouth, battling hers for dominance of the kiss.

Her breaths became heavier, as the pace quickened, her chest heaving against his as he slammed his hips against hers, certain the joints must be shattered to oblivion by now. Her lungs became Oxygen starved, almost forgetting how to breathe, through the daze covering her as the kiss parted. He let her fill her share of air, before continuing his assault on her cavern, flicking past her teeth, relishing in the smooth feel of enamel, before destroying her tongue in yet another battle for authority. Her hips began moving with his, the smooth contours of their bodies moving together as one.

Her pants filled the room, unable to hold back any more, as her moans vibrated against his tongue, all shame disintegrated from her conscience. The scattered fragments of her logic burnt to ashes, as she came close to a climax, unable to, unwilling to, stop her lover from his intimate acts. Their heads tilted to the side with each sharp flick of their tongue, her screams resounding against his lips, his name the lone word leaving her system, which succumbed to the venom surging through her veins. She kept her wild eyes wide open, dazing into his, swearing on her soul that she sae what appeared to be a glimpse or tint of compassion, glazing over his desolate gaze.

Her song sounded throughout the air, reaching the far ends of the Earth, as its crescendo fractured the atmosphere, plunging the world into a deep state of darkness. She groaned, as her body fell limp, whimpering as she rode out her climax, feeling the surprisingly warm liquid shoot up inside of her core. Her breathing filled his mind, as she collapsed to the tiled flooring, her head on level with his manhood, blinking at the erect unit displayed before her. The head throbbed softly, pulsing as the blood rose, a white liquid still oozing from the tip. She pouted her lips, taking it into her mouth, sucking softly as she heard a low growl escape his lips.

"Orihime..." Her name seemed to come in the form of a warning, as though scorning her for acting of her own will. She shrugged her shoulders, gazing up at the hollow standing tall above her, her doe eyes broad with undeniable lust. Her silk tongue stalked the length, teasing him as the proximity shot electric sparks through his very blood. She began to moan, shifting her head forward and backward, secretly glad to not be a victim of the dreaded gag reflex. The slick strands of auburn hair rippled from her shoulders with each motion, as her hands trailed north, following the hard skin, until she found his abdomen. She brought her nails down over the flesh, softly clawing at the defined muscle.

She squeaked softly, finding his hands bury themselves into her hair, pushing her head further against him. She began to rotate her head in a clockwise direction, sucking all traces of the liquid, storing it in her cheeks, as she awaited his second climax. She grinned to herself, as she felt him tense, his grip tightening on her skull, thrusting in deep as he climaxed. She savoured the sweet taste for a moment, sensing a hint of something sweet in the liquid, before swallowing it, relishing in the feel of the warmth slipping down her throat. She rose to her feet, blushing profusely, as she pressed her head against his chest, wrapping her arms around his torso. She hid her face from his view, her eyes bordered by her fiery bangs shielding her innocence.

"Thank you, Shiro-sama."  
_"The hell are you thanking me for?"_  
"Because that felt good. I liked it."

She felt his chest flex, as though his body had moved away, hearing the pitter patter of the water fade from the background, disintegrating and ceasing as she shifted her gaze to look up at him. An emotion washed over his face, an expression she couldn't quite put her finger on, as an untranslatable grin adorned his cheeks. She opened her pouted lips to question his thoughts, soon having her answers as his arms slipped under her legs, throwing her over his shoulders. She blushed, writhing as she tried to escape his clutch, failing instantly through the sheer strength of his grip. She melted into his body, feeling the cold air hit her in her unmentionable areas, whimpering as the ice shards froze her blood upon contact.

"Shiro-sama... What- eh!" A squeak escaped her lips, as she found herself be thrown against her bed in the adjacent room, her nervous eyes watching the hollow slam the door of the en-suite. Her eyes grew wide, as her wet body dripped against the bed sheets, dampening them with a moist stain. "Shiro-sama... My bed is getting all wet..."  
_"Tch... Whether you'd been in the shower beforehand or not, you'd still be getting wet. I'd make sure of it, Princess."_ His blunt words cut deep, as she gulped, swallowing her fears, pouting her lips into a seductive smirk.

"Shiro-sama," She shocked the hollow with the purr in her voice, as she displayed her body open for him to see, her dripping auburn hair sprawled across her pillow. She ran her hands over her thighs, parting her legs as she invited him over, arching her chest in a provocative manner. The hollow studied her silently for a moment, debating whether she was lulling him into some futile trick. He shook the paranoid thoughts from his mind, growling as he paced around the room, playing along with her suggestive actions.

"Oh, Shiro-sama~" Her voice sung his name sweetly, drawing him in in a desirable manner. She ran her dainty hand over her chest, teasing him, testing his self-restraint as she feigned playing with herself. He twitched softly, smirking at her playful actions.  
_"Are you mocking me?"_  
"If I am?"

_"If you're mocking me, then you need punishing, onna."  
_

Orihime glimpsed up, propping herself up on her elbows, crossing her legs as she pouted her lips, pushing her chest forward.

"I'm mocking you."  
_"Then I'm coming for you."_  
"Punish me, then."  
_"I will."_  
"Good, because I want you to."

_"Then we've reached an agreement."  
_

Orihime flicked her gaze upright towards the hollow, her platinum eyes laced intricately with sheer lust. She uncrossed her legs, running her feet down the silked sheets beneath her, lowering her body against the bed. She closed her eyes, as her thick lashes casted shadows over her stained cheeks, her breathing filling the room, as he watched her large chest rise and fall, her apex hardening against the cold air.

"Punish me."

He grinned at her command, flitting over her body, pinning her down, breathing down her neck. She didn't once flinch, but merely sighed, parting her legs further as she felt his manhood brush against her. He lifted her arms over her head, binding them to the headboard with a willing smirk. Her captivating charm drew him closer, her graceful moans filling the air as he stimulated her body, biting her neck, tweaking her apex between his nails, whilst his last remaining hand played with her southern regions. Her body lay still, unwilling to resist her fate of imprisonment, her mind accepting her capture beneath the hollow's body.

_"Tch, you know it's so much more fun when they resist."_ She giggled softly at his words, confidence flowing through her as she allowed her body to speak words her mouth couldn't. Her body was bruised and battered, blood clustered in all places possible, her limbs aching with her fatigued state.

But she didn't care. Even through exhaustion, she needed more of him. She wanted to spend eternity in his confinement, tied to her bed, as he explored the depths of her caverns. She craved for the sadistic beast to break every bone in her body, to make her scream his name, the world her audience. She wanted him to crush her under his dark reiatsu, to fuck her senseless until the rapture aroused, casting shadows over the planet, in a chokehold of demise.

She wanted all of this. And she knew damn well he could read her thoughts. Whether the hollow complied with her wishes was a questionable trait. That was the trouble with sadistic demons such as Shiro. Inflicting pain could be achieved two-fold: he could blank her requests, spread the pain out across time, and provide her with a slow, torturous pain, or he could give it all to her, demolish her with his rapid motions.


End file.
